The truth behind the mask
by leggo lover 99
Summary: We all want to know what's under that mask don't we! well now Naruto has the perfect plan where NOTHING, AND I MEAN NOTHING can go wrong... except a delivery... BUT anyways, HERE'S THE TRUTH BEHIND THE MASK! I can't say anything without spoiling it- but YOU WILL SEE WHAT IS UNDER THE FAMOUS Kakashi mask! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I NEED SUGGESTIONS!
1. The amazing fool proof plan

**Chapter 1**

"You want to see it, don't you?" a mysterious voice echoed from behind the sandy, yellow fence, which ran along the whole length of the allay way.

Stopping in her tracks, the pink haired girl turned towards the noise, recognising it instantly,

"Knock it off Naruto. We tried and failed already- just except it, knuckle head- we are never going to know."

A rustle followed, and the number one knuckle headed ninja jumped on top of his hiding place- an offended look plastered across his face.

"Who you calling knuckle head?!"

Giving her team mate a smile, Sakura rephrased her quote,

"I am you dolt- I just remember the last attempt- that was a complete failure!"

The boy's frown slipped upwards into a smile, which spread across his whole face-

"But this time- I have a better plan!" and to prove his point- he held up a small box.

Sakura stared at the item for barely a second, before she became instantly interested, however, Naruto- being the annoying person he was- decided to build up the tension even more.

"But first we need Saskue before I explain."

Now she felt obliged to follow, a blush creeping across her pale cheeks at the thought of her one and only, cheering a,

"So what are we waiting for then?!" as she started to rack her brain for where Saskue would be.

"No."

"Oh, but Saskue! We are _actually_ going to see it this time!"

"Who said so?"

"I did!"

"Exactly."

"Hey, wait- what's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're an idiot- idiots don't make successful plans."

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"

"I… uh… I… got Sakura's approval…"

"Then you're both idiots."

"Hey! Insult me- but leave Sakura out of this!"

"Getting defensive aren't we?"

"No- I just… I… um…."

Sneering- the black haired teen turned away from the blond- confident of an easy win of an argument- but then Sakura interrupted, stopping him in his tracks.

"Naruto- stop arguing and show Saskue your weapon."

Curling his lip- Saskue spun on heel and glared at his teammates,

"It makes no difference what weapons you use- he has the sharingan, he can sense attacks and he won't even let us get within an arm's length from that mask!"

Drifting off into a daydream, Sakura giggled and waved a hand at Naruto,

"Oh Saskue- you're so smart… Maybe you should listen Naruto…"

Looking bewildered, both boys turned their heads at the sudden change of decision.

"Um… but Sakura… you _said_ you liked my plan…"

Red crept into the pink haired girl's face, a fist started to be raised, ready for Naruto's face.

"Wait."

It was Saskue.

"What do you plan of doing anyway- _I _may be able to perfect your plan," _if that is any good at all… _he added in his mind.

A cheesy grin settled onto Naruto's face- confident that he had got his friends attention,

"THIS," He pulled a small mahogany box from out of his tool bag, "Is our key to success!"

Saskue's face fell.

"You're planning to knock his mask off with _that_?"

Still feeling overpowered with the attention he was earning, the golden haired teen lifted the lid slightly,

"BEHOLD! The weapon we can use to get that mask!"

Silence. An awkward one at that.

"Yeah… yeah… you _can_ see what it is can't you guys?"

His black eyes turning doubtfully to Naruto, Saskue's voice was cold.

"It's a dart."

Shaking his head- blond spikes bouncing, Naruto corrected him-

"Nope, it's a _sleeping_ dart!"

Blank faces once more.

"Oh, come _on _guys! We distract Sensei Kakashi long enough for Saskue to fire this dart at Kakashi. It's fool proof!"

"It isn't fool proof." Saskue stated, sounding very much bored by the whole thing.

Naruto's mouth dropped and his eyes bulged.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT FOOL PROOF?!" he roared- his eyes turning into narrow slits.

Just to drive Naruto off the edge, Saskue gave his famous, all-knowing smile.

That did it.

The spikey, blond haired boy grabbed the Uchiha by his shirt thrusting their faces together,

"Listen- this plan is 100- no 1000% fool proof- if you think there's a fault- tell me!"

Eyes wide at the sudden outburst, Saskue frowned-

"You really don't realise it- do you?"

"Well I would if you told me!"

"You only have _one_ dart."

"So?"

"What if Kakashi- our _jōnin _

_Level SENSEI_ dodges the dart?!"

Naruto was stumped. Saskue was right- there was a fault in the plan.

"Also," Saskue sneered- getting ready to rub salt in the wound, "It can't be fool proof- as it is a fool who came up with it!"

Steaming with rage, Naruto clenched his hands tight, and punched Saskue straight in the face- causing his nose to bust- spilling crimson blood down his chin.

"You're right Saskue-" Naruto hissed, "I am a fool- I didn't punch you with my knife."

"You wouldn't dare." Saskue threatened.

Naruto pulled one shining knife from his back pocket, and raised it above his head.

"STOP!"

It was Sakura.

"Stop it you two! Can we even form a plan without you going for each other's throats?! We are a TEAM! Please just act like one!"

Both boys hung their heads, then at the same moment spun- arms crossed over chest- and grunted.

Sakura sighed. _They would never change…_

"So what are we going to do then- Mr, 'I have the best plan'?" Naruto snorted.

Saskue turned.

"We move at night, when Kakashi is drowsy- then he's less likely to avoid our _single_ dart." He paused for a glare at the creator of the plan, "You two," he nodded at his teammates, "Will knock on his door- try and catch him without his mask. I would have already snuck into his house- and while you speak to him- I will shoot the dart at his back."

Sakura nodded, and Naruto held up a hand,

"Um, Saskue- I've had a thought,"

"_Dangerous_" Saskue muttered, earning himself a glare.

"How are we going to see what's under the mask without him running away?"

Sakura went red as she opened her mouth,

"We tie him up…"

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**SO DID YOU LIKE? REVEIW FOR IMPROVEMENTS AND/OR SUGESTIONS!**

**Leggolover99: OH SAKURA- WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WOULD YOU REALLY TIE UP YOUR SENSEI?**

**Sakura: YEP!**

**Leggolover99: BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOOD ONE!**

**Sakura: WE NEED TO SEE WHAT'S UNDER THAT MASK!**

**Leggolover99: Just don't hurt Kakashi- I will cry if you do...**

**Sakura: Oh... *awkward silence* yOU LIKE OUR SENSEI?**

**Leggolover99 OUT!**


	2. What if he's not in!

**Chapter 2**

It was the night of the operation, and Naruto and Sakura were walking slowly in the direction of their sensei's house.

"What if he isn't in? What if Saskue couldn't get in? What if the dart misses Kakashi and hits one of us? What if-"

"Shut it you knuckle head! If anyone hears us- the plan will be ruined!"

"But Saskue was right- there are too many things that could go wrong!"

"Since when have you listened to Saskue?"

For that- Naruto had no answer.

And at that very moment, the two stepped onto Kakashi's street.

Naruto moaned and clutched his stomach,

"Sakura- I don't feel so good… maybe I should go home and sleep it off?"

For that suggestion- the pink haired girl stamped on his foot.

"You are _NOT_ deserting me- as a team- we must all stick together and if anything goes wrong- we must all take the blame!"

Naruto shut up, for Sakura was starting to look mad- and when she got like that- he may as well be fighting Kakashi sensei.

The pair reached the door.

With a shove from Sakura, the blond raise a fist, and rapped on the door. For a moment there was no reply,

"Oh, he's not there- let's just leave-" Naruto stuttered just as the door creaked open, and the drowsy looking Kakashi poked his masked face around the door.

"Oh- it's you…"

Offended, and forgetting his earlier panic, Naruto stamped his foot,

"What do you mean, 'Oh- it's you'? How can you say that in that tone?!"

"Easily." The sensei rolled his visible eye, "You why are you guys outside my door at this time at night, without Saskue? You better be quick with whatever you want- I have a delivery coming in an hour or so- and I _don't_ have time to miss my package."

The two student shared a look, as if asking each other, _what package? _But they ignored it and started weaving a tale of lies to distract the jōnin.

"Well sensei," Sakura put on her inquisitive tone, "we haven't been on many high ranking missions for a while, and Naruto and I feel as if our training has come to a standstill."

Kakashi nodded, seeming to fall for the trick,

"What about Saskue?" he enquired.

Sakura shrugged, "Saskue is doing really well, and probably wouldn't admit to feeling this way."

Another nod.

"And so, we were just wondering…"

Sakura's voice turned into a general hum in the background for Naruto, yet he came out of his state of mind as lookout for a second or two to nod, or add a small comment, helping Sakura to fool Kakashi.

"…we think that…"

There was a hint of movement from just inside the door.

"…Maybe we need to…"

A black head of hair came into view, Saskue.

"…More missions…"

The Uchiha raised a small, reed pipe to his lips- eyes dead, focused, staring.

"..So really…"

His stomach pulled in- he was taking a breath- a large one.

Naruto nodded to something random Sakura said.

Saskue blew through the pipe- a small dart flew straight through the air- aiming for Kakashi.

Naruto saw Kakashi's eye turn to the side- trying to see what his student was so engrossed in.

The jōnin's foot moved- about to turn around.

Naruto made a split second decision.

He leapt forward, and wrapped his arms around the sensei- praying that the dart wouldn't hit his hands or arms.

Kakashi went still- unable to move from Naruto's grip for a second.

And it was just the second they needed.

The dart closed in on its target.

5 meters.

4 meters.

A struggle from Kakashi (_Hey, what are you kids doing?!_)

3 meters.

2.

1.

Kakashi's eye widened.

Then a pause.

Time stood still.

Someone's legs bent- their body kneeled over and hit the floor with a THUNK.

Three people looked down.

Then Sakura gasped, Saskue's eyes went wide, and…

Naruto cheered.

"WE DID IT! MY PLAN ACTUALLY WORKED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE ARE AMAZING! NO ONE CAN BEAT US!"

Then a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up you fool! People are going to hear you!"

Taking into account that the door was still open- it was highly likely, so the blond shut up.

Saskue moved towards the door- cocky grin firmly in place,

"Help me lift him- I looked at the _instruction in the box_ and they say we only have _10 minutes_ before he wakes up! Good job, Naruto," He scowled at his teammate, "you could have at least got us a _20 minute_ one- then we wouldn't have to rush!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her team member's stupidity,

"Let's just tie him up and take off the mask. I'm dying to know!"

The boys nodded in a silent agreement.

"Naruto, take the legs- Sakura, shut the door then support the back- I've got the head." Saskue ordered.

"_Who died and made you in charge_?" The host of the 9 tailed fox muttered- then looking down at their sleeping sensei- decided to shut his mouth once again.

Behind them- there was a soft click as Sakura shut and locked the door, followed by a scrapping screech as she pulled a chair from under Kakashi's table, grabbing the long coil of rope from her backpack as she moved towards the small hallway.

Naruto cocked his head, to one side then questioned,

"Why are we doing this in the hall? I mean- the kitchen is always where torture scenes take place?"

The other two sighed and Sakura pointed at the window in the kitchen, then at the door.

"If anyone barges in, or decides to look through a window- then we hold the best chance of not being spotted here. Plus we are **_not_** torturing anyone!"

"Bor-ing!" Naruto sang, but he did seem thankful they weren't going to kill their sensei. He still needed to reach Saskue's level.

Sakura placed the chair in the centre of the corridor, and once the boys have placed Kakashi in place- she wrapped the rough rope around the Jōnin's wrists, attaching then to the back of the chair. She then did the same to the ankles, but securely fastened them to the chair legs- just raised slightly off the floor, so he couldn't make a run- well, hobble- for it.

Finally, she wrapped several meters of the rope around the sensei's torso, upper arms, legs and one more piece around his hands so he couldn't make any hand signs, as well as taking away his weapons.

The whole operation so far had lasted seven whole minutes; three before Kakashi would wake.

"Well- this has gone well." Sakura gave it the kiss of death, staring at her handiwork, a look of pride on her face.

"Now we face a dilemma here," Saskue muttered, "Do we take the mask off now, while Kakashi is still asleep- or do we wait till he's awake- so he can explain his reasons?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other for a second, then in a silent agreement both chose,

"Now."

Saskue bit his lip, shrugged his shoulders, and then reached a lightly trembling hand for the mask.

Watching with baited breath, Sakura and Naruto moved closer to get a better look.

The raven haired boy pinched the mask between his thumb and forefinger, and started to peel it back.

That was the exact moment Kakashi suddenly opened his eyes…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! oh what have the squad got themselves into?! Kakashi has woken... NEXT CHAP- THE FACE REVEALED!**


	3. Can you tell?

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The Jōnin

exploded, His visible eye growing wide in angry surprise.

The students jumped back, their earlier curiosity disappearing into guilt and concern. What if their sensei got free and told everyone about the kidnapping? Would they be disqualified from being ninja? The blond couldn't stand this thought- being a shinobi was all he dreamed of becoming- he couldn't let this ruin his whole life.

He was about to turn and run, hoping that by doing so- he would be spared from Kakashi's wrath, when Saskue stepped boldly forward.

"What is under your mask?"

Kakashi's eye widened even more,

"Care to explain, Saskue?"

Saskue cocked his head, giving his best _'__all knowing'_ glare.

"Tell us- what do you hide under that mask?!"

By inspecting the eye carefully- Naruto could see a hint of a smile, as well as a small flash of fear. They had him.

"I've shown you before," their sensei tried, "It's another mask!"

Sakura stepped forward,

"Sensei- if you don't tell us- we _will_ force you to show us- either way- we **will **know."

Kakashi paused for a moment as if to think,

"Alright- I'll show you."

Naruto was shocked,

"You will?!"

A nod,

"Yes, it doesn't seem like I get a choice, but if you insist- I will show you."

Naruto took another step towards the chair.

"But first," the Jōnin ordered, "Take the mask off my other eye, so I can clearly see what you think."

Nodding- Naruto reached out to follow the command, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand reached out to stop him. It was Sakura.

"What do you think you're doing you nimrod?!" she scolded, "If you reveal his other eye- he could control you with the sharingan!"

"I don't think Kakashi has that level of sharingan yet…" Saskue muttered, but he seemed to agree with Sakura's precaution all the same.

Naruto looked at his team mates,

"So what now?"

Kakashi turned his head to one side,

"You guys haven't done this before have you?"

In unison- the three training ninja shook their heads,

"It was Naruto's plan- if you couldn't tell…" Saskue rolled his eyes.

"Trust me- I could. So what are you going to do next, then?" the Jōnin

queried.

"This!" Naruto lunged forward, gripped Kakashi's mask and pulled it down.

Kakashi's revealed mouth fell open, as he saw his students gasp in horror.

For the first time in his life- Kakashi bowed his head in defeat…

* * *

**OOh evil cliff hanger! all will be explain in the next chapter.**

**I need some reviews- please! I will send you the cookie of fate (::)!**

**I know you want to!**


	4. THE FACE

**Chapter 4**

The minutes ticked by like hours- warping into a new reality, the spectacle before the students filling their minds.

"Sensei…" Sakura whispered, her eyes wide and frightened, "What… what is this? How did it happen?"

The Jōnin didn't reply- keeping his head down, trying to hide what had already been imprinted in the students' memories for the rest of their life.

"Sensei?" Sakura repeated.

Still no answer.

Annoyed, Naruto dropped to his hands and knees, and peered form underneath at Kakashi's famed face- seeing the pure agony and sense of defeat that had been hidden for many years.

The actual face was worse than anyone could previously imagine, for covering Kakashi's pale skin were probably around forty miniature carvings- all in the shape of tear drops, falling down the Jōnin's cheeks. Each individual carving was only the size of the nail on the smallest finger- so must have taken massive amounts of patience and time, and every tear was a deep red, as if their sensei had cried blood.

The overall appearance was horrendous.

Kakashi's trembling voice cut through the students' own thoughts, unlike any way they had ever heard him sound before,

"Please… No one can know… No one, not a soul… Just don't speak about this… please…"

The three ninja swapped glances, debating silently who would speak. There was a nod, and the pink haired teen stepped forth.

"We promise, sensei. No one will hear about this."

Kakashi gave a silent nod in thanks, and spoke again- more strongly than previously,

"If you untie me- I'll explain everything."

Naruto- being the idiot he was- jumped straight at the chance. He grabbed one of the knots and pulled out his knife- ready to cut the ropes,

"Oh boy, Oh boy! We're gonna find out Kakashi sensei's past! Oh boy-"

He then stopped with a whack around the head from Saskue.

"You fool!" he growled, as Naruto rolled on the floor, clutching his wounded skull, "How do we know that we can trust what Kakashi says? He may just tie us up instead. Think about that nimrod?"

"Nooo" the blond moaned- knowing (and hating) that Saskue was right.

"Why should we release you?" Saskue turned to Kakashi, a sneaky smile growing across his thin lips, "We can't predict what you are about to do."

Kakashi gave a weak shrug,

"Am I really in a position to argue?"

It was the reason everyone had running through their minds, yet this still wasn't good enough for the squad.

"How about a compromise," Saskue smirked, "We untie your legs, then you can tell us what we want to know- _then_ we will fully release you…"

Seeing this was the best he would get, the Jōnin mutely nodded, but then his gaze adverted towards the door. A knowing smile crossed his face and he muttered,

"Can I have my mask back though?"

Seeing no reason against the request, Sakura handed the mask to Saskue, who pulled it over their sensei's face.

"Naruto- cut the ropes around his legs- _only_ those ones." Sakura ordered, and once this had been completed, Naruto standing once more, she spoke again.

"Talk."

Then- from nowhere, there was a knock on the door.

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG- I'VE HAD GCSES AND EXAMS TO FOCUS ON- IT'S BEEN KILLING ME I COULDN'T UPDATE- SO PLEASE REVIEW TO CHEAR ME UP!**


End file.
